explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Day of Honor
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-172 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Jeri Taylor |director=Jesús Salvador Treviño |imdbref=tt0708873 |guests=Alexander Enberg as Vorik, Alan Altshuld as Lumas, Michael A. Krawic as Rahmin, Kevin P. Stillwell as Moklor |previous_production=Nemesis |next_production=Revulsion |episode=VGR S04E03 |airdate=17 September 1997 |previous_release=The Gift |next_release=Nemesis |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2374) |previous_story= The Gift Call to Arms |next_story=Nemesis }} =Summary= It's the "Day of Honor," a time each year when a Klingon is supposed to reflect on themselves and their actions. B'Elanna is not in the mood to deal with it. She's been having a bad day. She has to work with Seven of Nine, the Borg drone who's recently come on board, and she can't stand her. She has been hostile toward her friend Tom Paris lately, because even though she likes him and wants to be closer to him, she is uncomfortable accepting gestures of friendship. To top it all off, something goes wrong in Engineering and she must eject the warp core to save the ship. B'Elanna and Tom take a shuttle out to recover the core. A Caatati ship reaches it first, though. The aliens put a tractor beam on it and prepare to tow it away. B'Elanna warns them not to tractor the core, since doing so is dangerous and could blow them up. The Caatati try to chase them off, firing at their shuttle and causing a hull breach. B'Elanna and Tom have barely enough time to jump into spacesuits and beam themselves off the shuttle before it explodes. They float alone together in space and watch as the aliens take off with Voyager's warp core. Voyager receives a distress call from the two lost crewmembers, who have a limited amount of oxygen in their spacesuits and need to be rescued. The ship is held up by the Caatati, who demand supplies in exchange for the warp core. The Borg-hating aliens also demand Seven of Nine. As B'Elanna and Tom float in the vacuum of space they begin to feel woozy as their oxygen runs out. As they start to fall asleep they say goodbye to each other. B'Elanna insists she can't die without telling Tom the truth. It takes some effort to admit it. "I love you," she says. Back on Voyager, Seven of Nine has managed to satisfy the Caatati. She builds them a Thorium generator, which will give them all the energy they need to power their ship's systems; and they are so pleased with it they give back Voyager's warp core and agree to let them keep Seven. With its propulsion back in place, the ship rushes off to rescue Tom and B'Elanna, who have fallen asleep in each other's arms. =Errors and Explanations= Internet Movie Database Character error # When Torres, the Chief Engineer, orders Paris, a Bridge Officer, out of Engineering, he says "I outrank you." She is the Commanding Officer of Engineering, Paris isn't even assigned there. In a chain of command, his rank would be irrelevant. He could be referring to the fact that her rank is technically provisional. Continuity # Just before Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres beam themselves out of the exploding shuttle-craft, Tom asks the computer to relay their coordinates and send a distress call to Voyager. The computer does not respond at all. B'Elanna then says that this is due to the communications system being down. Tom then states that the transporters are still online. He then asks the computer to 'energize' and the computer completes his request. Why would the computer not be able to respond the first request at all but then oblige the second request? B’Elanna pointed out that the communication system was down, but didn’t mention the computer’s verbal interface – if that was offline she would have mentioned that. Factual errors # The helmets of the environmental suits of Paris and Torres are lit up from the inside. If this were done with real suits, the lights would be reflected on the inside of the faceplate or visor, making it hard for the wearer to see. Unfortunately, Hollywood ignores this inaccuracy so the faces of the actors can be seen, rather than the dark faceplate when the wearer is viewed from the outside. This may have been done to prevent damage to the lights. Plot holes # Once the aliens are back to a having a positive association with Voyager, why doesn't Janeway ask them to go rescue her crew? The aliens even know about the accident but offer no assistance. They may not have been capable of carrying out such a rescue. Revealing mistakes # When Paris and Torres get into the environmental suits, the one for Torres is obviously made for a female judging by the breastplate design. It seems odd to have one gender specific emergency evacuation suits on a shuttle. That could be standard procedure. Nit Central # Alasdair Prett on Wednesday, February 24, 1999 - 11:16 am: I wandered through the living room in time to catch a snippet of a conversation between B'Elanna and Chakotay, re 7 of 9's request to integrate the transwarp tech into V'ger's engines. B'Elanna stated, quite hotly, "We don't know anything about transwarp technology!" My wording there could be wrong, but the implication was that no-one on board knew a thing about transwarp. Ok, fine. It's an alien technology, and the Borg and the Federation haven't exactly been the Best of Friends since they met. HOWEVER......… aren't we forgetting one tinsy-wincy-but-ever-so-crucial tiny little detail? Like, say, the USS Excelsior, built with Transwarp engines 85 years earlier? OK, so Scotty swiped it's main control chips, but having spent however much they had on it, the Federation would have at least continued the experiments. And an Excelsior class was built, and is still used (the USS Hood, I believe). So - nobody knows ANYTHING about Transwarp? B’Elanna is refering to this specific type of Transwarp! The version used by Excelsior was, I believe, more like an advanced warp system/transporter combination – and that was eventually replaced with a standard warp drive. # Palandine on Thursday, December 21, 2000 - 12:11 pm: B'Elanna is upset that Seven of Nine expresses no remorse about the assimilations and atrocities carried out by the Borg. Why should Seven feel remorseful? It is nothing she had any say in or control over. She certainly could not have resisted. On the other hand, B'Elanna and the rest of the Maquis were willing participants who made a conscious choice to kill Cardassian soldiers and civilians in great numbers. Why no remorse there? For all the Federation's peace-loving ways, I don't recall any episode of Voyager where a Maquis crewman voices any ethical concerns over his or her past actions; the closest I can think of is B'Elanna's "gee, you're a Cardassian and you're NOT cruel and arrogant" remark to the holo-Cardassian in Flesh and Blood. However, I have not seen all the previous episodes, so I could be wrong. Anonymous on Thursday, December 21, 2000 - 1:14 pm: I think B'Elanna believes (however much you may disagree) that her actions sprang from moral objectives, like Kira (DS-9) believed when she was a terrorist. She still had a conscience. Whereas at this stage Seven appeared to have no conscience, and could not even recognize that others had suffered because of her actions. It is clear that Seven realizes the difference in later years.Palandine on Thursday, December 21, 2000 - 1:35 pm: I think you may very well be right. However, to look at things from a Borg perspective, assimilation's a GOOD thing--one becomes much more than what one was. So it was probably ridiculous on the face of it to ask a recently de-Borgified drone about remorse. Also (and I'm a MUCH bigger fan of DS9 than Voyager), Kira did seem troubled by the things she had done, much more so than the Maquis on Voyager. It was one of the things that made her such a great character and gave her depth. I've often heard the criticism that it's hard to tell the Maquis from the Feds on Voyager, and that lack of depth and introspection is one of those reasons. =Notes= Category:Episodes Category:Voyager